story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivals (NSI)
In Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, there is a rival for every bachelor or girl you can marry. To make someone propose to the person that you don't like or you want them to get married, improve your relationship with them! For example: If playing as a girl, and want to marry. The rival couples are: *Alex and Dakota *Bas and Serena *Daley and Julia *Flavio and Aria *Gaspard and Michelle *Hadrien and Emily *Jan and Frey *Imre and Valerie *Karsten and Chloe *Luke and Mary *Riku and Yui *Sandro and Laetitia *Toni and Yevgeniya *Wenceslas and Rebecca Prince Ferdinand, Princess Rosie, the male idols, as well as the other eligible girls not listed above - do not have rivals. No need to worry of them marrying another person before you have a chance. Anyone all your choice if you choose to pursue their heart. Rival Events Rival Events will be available if the marriage candidate is at Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Gold heart colors ONLY. If the person's heart color is above or below the rival event heart color then those events will not occur. For example: if the person is playing as Laurentius, unmarried, and Serena at a blue heart color, then you cannot see the purple rival event right away! Serena must be at a purple heart colour or lower for the Purple Rival Event with Bas. She must also be at blue heart colour only to see their Second Rival Event, and so on. If the player is married, then they no longer have to worry about the friendship point requirement. The player still has to see each 4 Rival Events in order. Rival's Wedding Ceremony 1 year after seeing the Orange Rival Event, the couple will get married. If the weather is going to be rainy, the ceremony will be canceled. It takes longer for them to get married. If two Orange Rival Events are triggered on the same day; the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will be held 6 hours afterward. When their wedding day arrives and Lukas/Claire is overlooking town, either of the rival couple will call Lukas/Claire and prompt him or her to Melusine Church. A bell is heard ringing as the church ceiling is shown, with Priest Joseph standing between them. They hug each other and kiss happily as we hear applause. The guests are shown, who are obviously their families (if there are any), the player himself/herself, and Headmaster Oliver. The men wear suits while the women wear a white dress. Then, in an overhead view, the bride tosses her bouquet over her shoulder as the view becomes a gold-tinted photograph. After Rival Wedding After marriage, one of them will settle in with their new spouse. *Alex and Dakota - Alex moves to Dakota's House *Bas and Serena - Bas moves to Fortune Shop *Daley and Julia - Julia moves to Daley's House *Flavio and Aria - Flavio moves to Paradiso Ristorante *Gaspard and Michelle - Gaspard moves to Michelin Patisserie *Hadrien and Emily - Hadrien moves to Fluffy Pets *Jan and Frey - Jan moves to Oakwood Carpentry *Imre and Valerie - Valerie moves to Imre's Manor *Karsten and Chloe - Karsten moves to Azure Mansion *Luke and Mary - Mary moves to Blacksmith Shop *Riku and Yui - Riku moves to Cat's Tail *Sandro and Lychee - Lychee moves to Sandro's Yurt *Toni and Yevgeniya - Toni moves to Flax Yarn Make-over *Wenceslas and Bea - Bea moves to Vacha Headquarters in Nerissa Port Half of the married rivals can switch between living in their house or in their own apartments. That person's bed will turn into a double bed. Rival Children Like other Story of World games, rival couples can only have ONE child, and he/she won't have a sibling like the player does. Each child has a unique name that rhymes or combines words from both/either parent's names. The rival children are: *Alex and Dakota - A boy, Allen *Bas and Serena - A boy, Bart *Daley and Julia - A boy, Danny *Flavio and Aria - A boy, Fabio *Gaspard and Michelle - A girl, Giselle *Hadrien and Emily - A girl, Emma *Jan and Frey - A boy, Jay *Imre and Valerie - A girl, Indra *Karsten and Chloe - A girl, Zoe *Luke and Mary - A girl, Lucy *Riku and Yui - A boy, Rui *Sandro and Laetitia - A girl, Sonia *Toni and Yevgeniya - A boy, Toya *Wenceslas and Bea - A girl, Mei Two months after any rival couple has been married, talk to the wife when she has a red cross floating over her head. She will explain to the player that they have been considering having a child and upon agreeing, the baby will be born within another two months. If that request is declined, the wife says that it is OK and their baby will not born. However, she can ask the player again later. On the day when a rival child is born, the player will recieve a phone call from either side of rival couple, telling that they have something important. The player will be teleported to the rival couple's house. There is no pregnancy event and the wife will just instantly be seen carrying a baby, wrapped in a colored blanket and wearing a matching bonnet (blue for male while pink for female). However, players cannot interact with it yet. About 60 days after the rival child is born, it will be fully-grown. Upon getting a call from either side of the parent, players will be taken to the couple's house, where the parents and fully-grown child are standing happily. From now on, the rival child will introduce itself, and the player can socialize with them. The player will also be able to give that child gifts. This is the final stage of rival children and they cannot grow any older. Navigation Category:Game Guide